victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Ariana Love Jones
Hi! I'm Ariana, and this is my page. A lot of people call me Ari. I love to spend time with my friends and family. I dont like bullying so don't bully, at least when i am around. My middle name is Love. Like Jennifer Love Hewitt. Oddly, my parents didn't plan that. LOL! I hope you read my page! Appearance *Hair Color: Blonde *Eye Color: Green *Best Feature: Eyes *Fashion Sense: Stylish and Awesome! Family Adam Jones My relationship with my father is very special. I love him very much. He is like me. My mom says we act like each other. I never used to see it but I guess I see it now that it has been pointed out. Lol; has that ever happened to you? Teresa Jones I don't know what I would do without my mom. She is one of the most important people in my life. I come to her with all my problems. She does her very best helping me. I appreciate her and everything she does for me and my family so much. Emily Jones My dear sister! Oh, how I love her! She is so nice. She says that she hates me, alot, but I really dont think so. I was choking on water once and she was soooo worried about me. I was fine though. I love my sister. I like how we are so close in age too. That means we can do stuff together! Cat Valentine Some of you may know my cousin, Cat Valentine. She is a student at Hollywood Arts. She is awesome. Our parents say we act alike sort of. Ehh... I don't see it. I still love her to pieces though! Romances As of right now, I am single. I think that is all that you need to know at the moment. Pets Right now I have an ten-year old cocker spaniel named Ruby. She is so cute. Whenever we talk about the grey hairs my dog has my mom practically leaves the room because she gets so sad that her "puppy" is old. I think that is so sweet! History Before my family moved to LA I used to live in Virginia. I convinced my mom and dad to let our family move to Hollywood. I was so excited I would get to pursue my talents in singing and acting. When we moved I was afraid I wouldn't fit in but at Hollywood Arts, I figured out I will be just fine. I found my singing talent when I was ten years old. My friends dared me to do some Karaoke. I just got on stage and I loved singing so I continued with it. My cousin Cat actually helped me with my singing quite a bit! When I was little I did community plays. I would get little parts. But as I got older I got bigger parts and I did school plays. I did a few school plays and I got the lead role once. When I was young, I decided to sing and act, I never knew I would be going to a great high school in California! Relationships with Other Characters Tori Vega Tori is such an amazing person! She is so nice and friendly. We met on her first day here at Hollywood Arts and now we are friends! Cat Valentine Cat is my cousin. We have known eachother forever. Cat and I come to eachother if we need help. I found out about Hollywood Arts through her. I love Cat. I think she is the sweetest thing in the world! Jade West Jade is ... nice. We only hang out because Cat is her best friend. I think Jade can be super nice but she has that strong mean girl look too her. Once you get to know her she is pretty nice though. You just have to get on her good side and stay there. You have to watch your mouth. I like having Jade as a friend because shes nice and it is a challenge. André Harris André is super nice. I think he likes Tori. André sort of reminds me of Randy Jackson. He says dawg quite a bit. I met André through Tori. He helped me write a few songs! He is a gifted singer and songwriter. Beck Oliver Beck, Beck, Beck. I like Beck. I think he knows but whatever. Now that he and Jade are broken up I might accually have a chance. I dont know if I will go for it though. I want to stay on Jade's good side. Robbie Shapiro I have never accually met Robbie. I hope to soon! My cousin talks about him all the time. I think Cat likes him But she has not said anything. Trina Vega Trina is weird. I like Tori but i dislike Trina. I don't even understand how she got into Hollywood Arts. But i really can't talk about Trina. It annoys me. Trivia *I am a dog person. *I am ambitious, artistic, childish, dramatic, easily impressed, excitable, a hopeless romantic, positive procrastinator, and a social butterfly. *My favorite "video game" is the Sims 3. *Christmas is my favorite time of the year. *My favorite color is Pink. *My favorite animal are pandas. *Spongebob and Patrick are my favorite cartoon characters. *Whenever i am upset i go to the beach *I love to sing. It is my life. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:1995 Births Category:Ariana Love Jones